The Challenge: Dog-Eat-Dog
is the third season of the reality competition series created by Swedish television producer Delilah Olofsson, The Challenge. It consisted of the cast members of The Real World: New York and The Real World: Los Angeles going against the "fresh meat" cast members from The Challenge: Dynamic Duos and The Challenge: Dynamic Duos II. The winners received $250,000 and the runners-up received $50,000. The show was mainly filmed in Louisiana, but for weeks eight and nine the cast lived in South Africa. Cast | width="10" | | |} Format The competition consists of a series of team challenges (sometimes called "missions") with an elimination challenge, known as the "Dog Fight", following each of the team challenges except the final. Each team challenge puts the team of The Real World against the team of Fresh Meat. Prior to the challenge, it is announced whether males or females will compete in the Gauntlet following the challenge. After each team challenge, on a male Dog Fight day, the winning team selects a male member of the losing team to protect from the Dog Fight and another male member to send into the Dog Fight. The losing team then selects one of its own males to go against the person picked by the winners. On a female Dog Fight day, the players protected and sent into the Dog Fight are females. After the two players for the Dog Fight are picked, the host spins a wheel to determine which challenge will be played in the Dog Fight. The loser of the Dog Fight is eliminated from the game. In this season, minor prizes are awarded after each challenge to the team members that were not vulnerable to elimination in the following Dog Fight; i.e. on challenges before male Dog Fight, prizes are awarded to female members of the winning team, and vice versa. The grand prize is $250,000, which is split among the remaining members of the team that wins the final challenge. * No player can be saved from the Dog Fight on two consecutive opportunities. (For example, if the Fresh Meat win the sixth challenge and save Anastasiya, lose the eighth challenge, and win the tenth challenge, then they cannot save Anastasiya from the tenth Dog Fight; even though they aren't two consecutive female Dog Fights, they are two consecutive opportunities.) * No Dog Fight challenge is played twice consecutively. Gameplay Challenge games *'Screw You:' Played in two-player pairs, teams have to advance each player through a pair of obstacle courses and unscrew an oversize wing nut at the end of the first two obstacles. Once each pair advances to a stairway at the third obstacle, the next pair repeats the process, and the process continues until each pair crosses the finish line. The first team to advance all of their players through the obstacle course wins. **'Winner:' Fresh Meat *'Pole Push:' A pole is situated in the middle of a large circle in the sand, and players from each team must grab onto the pole on both sides, and push the opposing team out of the circle until each player from the opposing team is out of the circle. The challenge is played in separate male and female heats, and if a tie occurs with each team winning one heat, a tiebreaker would be held with one girl per team trying to push each other out of the circle. The team that pushes their opponent out of the circle twice wins. **'Winner:' Real World *'Roped In:' Each team must designate one male player to stand on a rope swing that has 12 ropes attached to wooden poles. Each pole is spread out with a circumference of 20 feet, and six of the wooden poles have puzzle pieces in various shapes on the sides, while the other six poles have slots matching each puzzle piece. Each team must pull and swing the ropes that will guide their designated male player to a pole, and retrieve the wooden puzzle piece that he chooses to the pole with the matching slot. The first team to match all pieces in the proper slots wins. **'Winner:' Real World *'Piñata Pit:' After a piñata hanging over a mud pit is struck, orange and green colored balls drop into the pit, and players from each team have to retrieve their designated colored balls—orange for the men, green for the women—from one side of the pit to the other. The challenge is played in multiple rounds, and in each round, there are fewer balls than there are players. A player is eliminated if he/she exits the pit at the end of a round without a ball. The process continues until the last player of each gender advances the last ball to the end of the pit. If a tie occurs with one gender per team winning the final round, a tiebreaker round will be held to determine which team wins the challenge and earns immunity from the Dog Fight. **'Winner:' Real World *'Assembly Required:' Each team will disassemble a 20-foot tall, 900-square foot pyramid and transport the pieces to another location and reassemble the pieces again on their designated loading zone. The team that completes their pyramid wins. **'Winner:' Fresh Meat *'Walk The Plank:' Players from each team have to advance from one end of a narrow plank to the other that is suspended 20 feet above water, while five players from the opposing team and same gender that are sitting on a nearby platform will try to knock them off the bridge by using swinging medicine balls, two balls per player. A player trying to advance on the plank is disqualified if he/she touches the swinging medicine ball with their hands. The challenge is played in separate male and female heats — two per gender, and the team that advances the most players from one end of the plank to the other wins. **'Winner:' Fresh Meat *'I Dig You:' A series of half-buried coffins are spread out on the beach — two for each team, and all but one player from each team will be buried in their designated coffins, two feet deep in the sand, while each team will designate one player to dig his/her teammates out of their coffins. Next to each coffin, there is a sign containing three true/false questions about each player, and if that player solves each question correctly, he/she can rescue his/her teammate out of the coffin, however, if one answer is incorrect, the player designated as the digger has to move on the next coffin. The first team to rescue all of their teammates out of their coffins wins. **'Winner:' Real World *'Man Overboard:' Teams have to advance on a sled, from one side of a horizontal 120-foot track to another, that is suspended 25 feet above water. A maximum of five players can sit on the sled, and each player can only compete once. The challenge is played in three heats per team, with a heat defined as making it from one end of the track to the other. When a horn is sound, players on the sled have to use a rope to pull themselves from one side of the track to the other, have one player jump 25 feet into the water at the end of the track, and repeating the process until the last player on the sled reaches the end of a track, and jumps into the water, which will stop the team time. The team with the fastest average time per heat wins. **'Winner:' Fresh Meat *'American Blanket:' Players from each team are wrapped up in blankets on opposite sides of a course on the beach. The goal is for each team is for each player to roll toward the opponent's side of the course, by passing each other and blocking opposing players from advancing. The team that advances all of their players across the finish line at the opposite side of the course wins. **'Winner:' Real World *'Over The Edge:' A pair of planks are hanging from the top of a 25-story building. A 10-foot cable ladder, with a flag at the bottom, is attached to the end of each plank. When a horn is sound, players from each team have to make their way onto the planks and down the ladder, retrieve their team flag, then make their way back up the ladder and touch a truss at the start of the plank, which will stop a team time. If a player falls off the ladder or refuses to compete (due to a fear of heights), a 15-minute penalty will be added to the slowest time. The team with the fastest average time wins. **'Winner:' Real World *'Wring Out:' A pair of clothes lines are hanging on a beach with designated colored buckets and white clothing. Teams must designate which players will put on the clothing, run into the ocean, and soak themselves with as much water as possible, as well as which players will load the soaked clothing (after the "soakers" undress), transfer to their teammates, and wring out the water in their designated colored bucket on the other side of the clothes line. The process continues until the first team to fill up their water bucket to a fill line wins. **'Winner:' Fresh Meat *'Chill Out:' Players from each team have to submerge themselves in a large tub of ice water, one player at a time, for at least five seconds. The game is played in multiple rounds — five minutes per round, and a player is eliminated if he/she decides that the freezing temperatures become too much for him/her to handle, or requires the assistance of a medic. A team time is stopped once each player has exited the ice tub. The team that can withstand the freezing ice water for the longest time wins. **'Winner:' Real World *'Blind Man's Maze:' Teams must advance each player one-by-one through an obstacle course that has an observation deck in the center. One player from each team is designated as the "eyes" of the team and stands atop the deck, and will try to guide their blindfolded teammates through the maze, over and under ropes, wooden logs and tires in the sand. Once each player advances to the end, he/she must ring a bell, then tag the next teammate, and the process continues until the first team to advance each player through the obstacle course wins. **'Winner:' Real World *'Well-Balanced:' Each team has to balance on two 25-foot circular platforms — one platform for each team — by dispersing the weight of each player. Once each team has perfectly leveled their platform, they will have 10 seconds to keep their platform level, with the first team to accomplish this twice not only winning the challenge, but also automatically competing in the final challenge. **'Winner:' Fresh Meat *'Push It:' Teams have to build a road along an obstacle course on the beach, by using 12 wooden planks underneath two cars — one car for each team, and each team has to designate one player to steer the car, while the remainder of the team pushes the car on the wooden planks, and move the wooden planks to the front in order to push the car through the obstacle course. The first team to push their car through the course and to the finish line wins. **'Winner:' Fresh Meat *'Log In:' Each member of a team must hold onto a log dangling over the ocean. If a team member lets go of their log and falls into the ocean, they are eliminated. The team who has the last person standing wins. The challenge is played in a female round and a male round. If the round winners are from different teams, a final round is played between two contestants from each team randomly chosen of the gender eligible for the Dog Fight. **'Winner:' Fresh Meat Dog Fight games *'Force Field:' The two competitors are joined together by a rope that goes over the top of them by a pulley system. For one player to move forward he has to drag the other backwards. Each competitor starts at their line and at the start of the Dog Fight they both race to cross their opponent's line. First one to do this wins. *'Ram It Home:' The two competitors start with a wall at their back and a sled that hangs on an overhead track in front of them. They must then use the sled to push each other. The first player to push their opponent all the way back into their own wall wins the Dog Fight. Final challenge Each team starts out on a yacht half a mile off the coast of Cape Town, with once key handed to them. Every player has to jump off the yacht, and swim to the shore, in which the remainder of the challenge will be a footrace, containing checkpoints that are reminiscent of the aforementioned challenge games. Each checkpoint contains a key that a team will need in order to obtain instructions for further checkpoints, and after the first checkpoint, teammates must be connected together by chains for the remainder of the race unless they are instructed otherwise. The first checkpoint is a combination of the "Chill Out" and "Assembly Required" games, in which players from each team must jump into a large ice tub in order to retrieve 20 pieces of a puzzle that are located at the bottom of the ice tub. Once a team has solved their puzzle, they can obtain another key, and then race to the next checkpoint, which is based on the "Screw You" challenge. Each team has to unscrew an oversize wing nut until it has been removed off a track, which contains the key to the next checkpoint, which is based on the "Blind Man's Maze" challenge game. The final two checkpoints are based on the "Man Overboard" and "I Dig You" games. At the "I Dig You" checkpoint, each team must dig deep through the sand in order to retrieve a treasure chest that contains a flag. After digging through the sand, the Fresh Meat team raise their flag ahead of the Real World team and are declared the winners. *'The Challenge: Dog-Eat-Dog Winners:' Fresh Meat Team (win $250,000 each) Game summary Elimination chart : Fresh Meat team. : Real World team. Dog Fight progress |} ;Teams : The contestant is on the Fresh Meat team. : The contestant is on the ''Real World ''team. ;Competition : The contestant's team won the final challenge. : The contestant's team lost the final challenge. : The contestant's team won the challenge and was safe. : The contestant's team lost the challenge and was eligible for the Dog Fight. : The contestant was protected from the Dog Fight by the other team. : The contestant won the Dog Fight. : The contestant lost the Dog Fight and was eliminated. After Filming The Reunion ''The Challenge: Dog-Eat-Dog Reunion ''was hosted by Joel Anderson and took place in New York, New York. Abigail, Asia, Candice, Anastasiya, Starlight, Theresa, Quinn, Adrianna, Juliet, Lindsay, Alec, Jake, Martin, Brian, Nick, Zachary, Kenny, Derrick, and Justin were all in attendance. Unseen footage from the show were shown and cast members told various stories from their experience. Also, cast members answered questions from viewers. Category:The Challenge Seasons Category:The Challenge: Dog-Eat-Dog